The present invention, Hosta ‘Cat and Mouse’, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrida, and hereinafter will be referred to by its cultivar name ‘Cat and Mouse’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Cat and Mouse’, in spring of 2004 in a tissue culture lab in Waseca, Minn. ‘Cat and Mouse’ originated as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Hosta ‘Blue Mouse Ears’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor utilizing in vitro propagation in Waseca, Minn. in August of 2006. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Cat and Mouse’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.